


We All Love You

by flopity_flips



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flopity_flips/pseuds/flopity_flips
Summary: A Tumblr request: Love confessions from any of the bros with "I've always loved you... i just didn't think you'd return the feeling." Or something like that. And it can end happy or not. :D





	We All Love You

As the sun gently turned to a shade of orange that kissed the lands around you, as if to say “good night”, you and your group of friends began to set up camp, lest the daemons tried to eat you up alive.

You, alongside the Prince and his retinue, had been fairly close throughout the tail end of your high school years. After graduating, you decided to join his elite Crownsguard to not only protect him, but just hang out with him and your other friends.

In the end, you would say it was worth it. You got to travel with them on what was meant to be a trip to Altissia, but turned into a long trip of just seeing the world and trying to right the Empire’s wrongs throughout Lucis with the ultimate goal of eventually getting to Luna.

The trip, in spite of the many turmoils you faced and still face, was still fun. You grew closer to your guys, and they were always looking out for you and caring for you. It was very pleasant. One time, when you were sick, they had all taken turns taking care of you, even though they eventually got sick themselves. But you didn’t mind caring for them. You never did. They always had a special place in your heart.

The night unfolded as normal. Prompto was bouncing around, showing photos he took during the day, complimenting your appearance like always,  bless his big heart, to you and Noct, Gladio was doing squats, rolling his eyes at every silly thing the two younger men said, and Ignis was making what smelled like a delicious meal.

“Oh! Lookit you in this one! You look so adorable when you smile naturally!” Prompto exclaimed, a small blush on his face as he complimented you.

“Yeah you really do,” Noct said nonchalantly.

“Guys, stop! You’re making me all embarrassed,” you whined, covering your face to hide your huge smile.

“Lemme see that,” Gladio sauntered over, resting his arm on your shoulder, leaning down to see the picture on the camera’s small display.

There was a moment of silence as he examined the picture before turning to you with a wolfish grin.

“These boys don’t know how to compliment a wonderful lady. Your smile is absolutely stunning,” He complimented your features, causing your face to heat up more.

“Hey no fair! We’re just as good with women as you are!” Prompto exclaimed, lightly slapping Gladio’s arm, causing him to snicker.

“Hm… I’m probably better with women than all of you,” Noctis said smugly in his usual tired tone.

“Guys!” You whine once more.

Ignis approached you and placed his gloved hand on your head for a moment, to silence you and the conversation that was occurring, before placing a hot plate on your lap.

“Dinner is ready,” He simply said in a low tone, almost as if he was speaking to you alone.

Gladio guffawed at the previous conversation followed by the sudden silence as he sat in his chair.

“Finally. I’m starving,” He exclaimed.

“It looks really good tonight, Ignis,” Noctis complimented before shoveling the food into his mouth.

“I’m glad you agree. I was sure to put extra veggies in this dish,” Ignis stated, pushing his glasses up to remove the glare from the fire around them.

Noctis paused for a moment before slowly letting the food fall back onto his plate with a soft ‘bleh’.

“Dude, gross!” Prompto exclaimed, holding his plate away from Noct.

“I simply jest, of course,” Ignis spoke with a small smile on his face at the group’s usual antics.

“Not. Cool,” Said Noctis.

You giggled at his usual boyish antics and began to dig into your food, some small conversations popping up but otherwise, it was a rather quiet meal.

You wanted to think it was a comfortable silence, however, the boys were extremely tense.

Ignis suddenly put his fork down and cleared his throat.

“(Y/N), dear. There’s something we wanted to discuss with you,” Ignis said in his firm, mom voice.

Oh no. That was never a good sign. You mind immediately began spiraling down to worst case scenario of how they wanted to leave you behind with Iris to protect you because you were a woman.

“Oh yeah? What do you need?” You asked, your voice breaking.

“Well… I’m not quite sure how to say this, but-” Ignis was cut off by Noctis.

“We wanted to say this for a long time and-” Noctis was, like Ignis, cut off by Prompto.

“We all really like you! A lot!” He exclaimed suddenly, looking very tense as he stared down to his lap.

“Whelp, let’s see how we can salvage this,” Gladio sighed. “We’ve all really loved you for such a long time. And we just don’t want you to choose between us. I mean, we’re still aren’t sure if you gonna say yes,” He exlpained.

“I uhm…” You stammered. “I’m really flattered, you guys. But what does this mean for us?” You asked.

“It means we all want to be your boyfriend. All four of us. At the same time,” Noctis spoke up, speaking slowly.

You heated up even more. You weren’t exactly opposed to the idea, you greatly enjoyed caring for them and they you, but you weren’t sure how this would work.

You took a deep breath and smiled at all of them.

“Yes. I’ll be your girlfriend,” You stated, look at all of them in anticipation.

Prompto was the first to stand up, walking over to you and wrapping you in a tight hug, pelting your face with kisses.

“You won’t regret this!” He exclaimed, puncuating each word with a kiss.

The rest of the guys got up and all wrapped their arms around you, with Noctis nuzzling your hair, Gladio kissing your forehead, and Ignis just chuckling and rubbing your back.

Noctis lifted his chin from your hair and looked to the tent.

“I’m tired. How about a group snuggle pile?”

Prompto let out a little cheer, walking to the tent with the rest of the guys, with you following closely behind. You spent the night wrapped up warm in their arms, knowing you’ll never regret this decision.


End file.
